Big City Greens
Big City Greens is an 2018 American animated Disney Channel original series, created by Chris and Shane Houghton. The series premiered on June 18th 2018. The series features the voices of Chris Houghton, Marieve Herington, Bob Joles, and Artemis Pebdani. The series was renewed for a second season by Disney Channel on May 17, 2018. Overview The series will focus on Cricket Green, a mischievous and optimistic country boy who moves to the big city (simply called Big City) with his family. Cricket’s curiosity and enthusiasm leads his wildly out of place family on epic journeys and into the hearts of his new neighbors. Emmy Award-winning director Rob Renzetti (creator of My Life as a Teenage Robot and supervising producer for Gravity Falls) serves as executive producer and the Houghton brothers serve as co-executive producers."Disney XD Announces ‘Billy Dilly’ and ‘Country Club’" The intro was shown at San Diego Comic Con on July 21, 2017. Cast ''Main'' The series' main characters are the four members of the Green family: *Cricket (voiced by Chris Houghton) is a trouble-making country boy who has moved from the farm to the big city *Tilly (voiced by Marieve Herington) is a country girl who is the older sister of Cricket *Bill (voiced by Bob Joles) is a farmer who is the father of Cricket and Tilly *Gramma (voiced by Artemis Pebdani), whose name is Alice, is the grandmother of Cricket and Tilly and mother of Bill ''Recurring'' *Remy (voiced by Zeno Robinson) is Cricket's best friend *Gloria (voiced by Anna Akana) is the cafe barista at Big Coffee *Officer Keys (voiced by Andy Daly) is one of Big City's police officers *Benny (voiced by Luke Lowe) is an oddball child who admires Cricket *Nancy Green (voiced by Wendi McLendon-Covey) is Cricket and Tilly's mother and Bill's ex-wife ''Notable guest stars'' *Pepper Merchant (voiced by Griffin McElroy) appears in "Feud Fight". *Maria Media (voiced by Raven-Symoné) appears in "Breaking News". *Louis (voiced by Jon Hamm) appears in "Big Deal". *Gabriella (voiced by Jenna Ortega) appears in "Valentine's Dance". *Dr. Enamel (voiced by Fozzie Bear) appears in "Hurty Tooth". *Wyatt (voiced by Alex Hirsch) appears in "Park Pandemonium". Production On March 4, 2016, Disney XD greenlit the series under the title of Country Club. The series is created by the Houghton brothers, Chris and Shane Houghton, who originally worked on Nickelodeon's Harvey Beaks. Chris Houghton also worked as a storyboard artist on Gravity Falls with Rob Renzetti. The series was later renamed to Big City Greens on July 21, 2017. The theme song was written and performed by The Mowgli's, and on July 22, 2017, a sneak peek of it was revealed at the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con and was uploaded to Disney XD's YouTube channel on the same day.Big City Greens: Theme Song. Disney XD. July 21, 2017. On May 17, 2018, it was reported that Disney Channel had ordered a second season of Big City Greens ahead of the series' debut.Erik Pedersen (May 17, 2018). "Big City Greens Renewed for Season 2 Ahead of Disney Channel Premiere" Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved June 20, 2018. Videos Meet the Greens! Big City Greens Disney Channel References Category:2018 Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Shows with wikis Category:Disney XD shows Category:2018 premieres